Halloween
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Es ist Halloween. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, doch dieses Jahr wird Yuri in Ereignisse hineingezogen, von denen er bis dahin noch nicht einmal geträumt hatte.


Es ist Halloween und somit Zeit um FF zu schreiben!

Da ich jetzt ein ganzes Jahr lang nichts mehr geschrieben habe war ich überrascht, wie leicht mir diese Geschichte von den Händen ging.

Es gibt zu wenig Kyo Kara Mao Fanfictions, doch ich hoffe, das ändert sich bald.

Ich wünsche euch jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auf eure Meinung.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

**Halloween **

„Murata, warte! Hey, zieh doch nicht so verdammt!" Ungehalten funkelte Yuri seinen Freund an.

„Ach komm schon, Shibuya! Es ist Halloween, die Nacht der Geister und der Süßigkeiten! Lass uns feiern!"

„Das ist aber kein Grund, mich mitzuschleppen und in solch ein dämliches Kostüm zu stecken!" Missmutig ließ Yuri seinen Blick an sich hinunter gleiten.

Murata hatte ihn überredet, an Halloween von Haus zu Haus zu ziehen, um Süßigkeiten zu bekommen. Eigentlich war Yuri davon ausgegangen, dass die Leute sie gleich wieder weg schicken würden, da sie alles andere als kleine Kinder waren, aber eher das Gegenteil war der Fall! Es schien fast so, als ob die Menschen - besonders die weiblichen - sich wie versessen auf sie stürzen und sie zum besonders langen Bleiben bewegen wollten. Alleine mit den Süßigkeiten, die sie von Yuris Mutter bekommen hatten, hätten sie ohne Probleme einen Monat auskommen können, aber jetzt reichte das Ganze schon für ein Jahr! Dem Schwarzhaarigen taten die Kinder, die nach ihnen an die Häuser kommen würden, leid, da sie sicherlich nichts mehr von dem Süßkram bekommen würden, da keiner mehr da war!

Yuri hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass das vielleicht an ihren Kostümen liegen könnte.

Murata hatte sich als Mumie verkleidet. Ein Kostüm, das sehr aufwendig war, da seine Mutter dem Jungen über einen Stunde beim Einwickeln hatte helfen müssen.

Er hingegen hatte sich für den Vampir entschieden. Die in seinen Augen immer noch coolste Verkleidung an Halloween.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, Yuris Mutter das Einkaufen der Kostüme zu überlassen, denn richtig wohl fühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige in seinem nicht.

Eine enge schwarze Lederhose und ein glutrotes, hauchdünn anliegendes Shirt verdeckten so gut wie gar nichts. Der kleine schwarze Umhang, der ihm bis zur Taille reichte, half da auch nichts mehr. Die Plastikzähne und das bisschen Schminke, das sein Gesicht bleich färbte und seine Lippen blutrot, beschämten ihn. Alles in allem hatte er das Gefühl, dass nicht alle Welt ihn so sehen sollte!

Dieser Gedanke wiederum kam aber zu spät, da, so wie es aussah, wenigstens seine ganze nähere Nachbarschaft ihn in dieser Montur gesehen hatte.

Unangenehm berührt folgte er Murata mit zwei mit Süßigkeiten voll gefüllten Taschen.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin? Wie sind doch schon überall gewesen!"

In Gedanken betete Yuri darum, dass sein Freund bald genug hatte und sie nach Hause gehen konnten.

„Mann, bist du langweilig, Shibuya! An Halloween muss man auf den Friedhof, das ist Gesetz!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb Yuri stehen. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Murata, du willst jetzt nicht auf den Friedhof, oder?"

Yuri gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe, die Panik aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben.

„Oh doch, genau dahin will ich jetzt! Also komm schon, das wird witzig!"

Energisch zog er seinen sich sträubenden Freund in Richtung der unheimlichen Stelle, ohne auch einen Moment zu zögern.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden fanden sich an den Toren des alten Friedhofs der Stadt wieder. Es wart ja klar, dass Murata zu dem alten Friedhof gehen würde und nicht zu dem neuen, den mit den gepflegten Gärten und der hellen Beleuchtung. Nein, es musste ja der mit den schiefen Grabsteinen und dem wild wuchernden Efeu sein!

Hie und da knackte es verdächtig, so dass Yuris Mut bei jedem Schritt weiter sank. Egal wie mutig er auch sein mochte, bei Gespenstern hörte der Spaß eindeutig auf! Warum hatte er sich nur zu dieser Sache überreden lassen! Ihm war wirklich zum Heulen zumute!

Die Freunde nahmen den schmalen Hauptweg, der sich durch die Gräber schlängelte und ins Zentrum des Friedhofs führte.

Ängstlich blickte Yuri um sich. Die Schatten schienen lebendig zu werden und nach ihm zu greifen. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten und gaben seltsame Laute preis. Laute, die von nichts Menschlichem oder Tierischem zu stammen schienen.

Von Ferne konnte man ein Heulen hören, das seltsam verzerrt klang und abrupt abbrach, als ein tosender Wind über die Ebene fegte.

Zitternd klammerte sich Yuri an seinen Freund vor sich, nur um sich gleich über den seltsamen Stoff in seinen Händen zu wundern.

Ein Blick nach oben sagte ihm, dass er sich gerade eben nicht an Murata festgekrallt hatte, sondern an etwas ganz anderem.

Ein von Panik erfüllter Schrei halte über den sonst stillen Friedhof, bis ihm plötzlich jemand den Mund zuhielt.

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Shibuya, das ist doch nur eine Vogelscheuche!"

Tatsächlich. Ein zweiter Blick bestätigte, dass es sich wirklich nur um den Freund der Bauern handelte, obwohl dieser so wirklich gar nichts auf einem Friedhof zu suchen hatte!

„Mann, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du solche Angst hast!"

Grimmig sah Yuri den anderen an.

„Ich habe keine Angst!", meinte er mit fester Stimme, auch wenn ihm gar nicht danach war. Aber er wollte Murata in nichts nachstehen! Er hatte schon viel gefährlichere Situationen gemeistert als diese!

„Los, gehen wir weiter!"

Entschlossen stapfte Yuri weiter, bemüht, das Zittern seiner Beine zu verbergen.

Ein paar Sekunden später übernahm ein zufrieden grinsender Murata wieder die Führung.

Yuri beschloss, dass er dieses Grinsen aufs Tiefste verabscheute!

Unzählige Minuten, so kam es jedenfalls Yuri vor, folgten sie weiter dem Hauptweg, bevor Murata einen Pfad einschlug, der sich weiter in die Wiese schlängelte, weg von den Gräbern, was Yuri nur recht sein konnte.

Kurz darauf stieß Murata ein Geräusch des Wohlgefallens aus und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen folgte der Schwarzhaarige ihm.

„Ah, da sind wir ja!" Zufrieden hielt Murata an dem großen defekten Springbrunnen des Parks an. „Hier ist der richtige Platz, um unsere Süßigkeiten zu vertilgen!"

Pfeifend setzte er sich auf den Rand der marmornen Schale und begann damit, seine Taschen zu plündern. Yuri stand nur zögernd vor ihm, nicht wissend, ob er es seinem Freund nachmachen oder lieber das Weite suchen sollte. Doch weiter kam er mit dem Nachdenken nicht mehr, da ihn ein Rascheln in einem der Gebüsche aufmerksam machte.

Angestrengt horchte er in die Nacht hinaus und hörte zu seinem Entsetzen ein tiefes kehliges Knurren.

Plötzlich schlich mit geducktem Kopf und gebleckten Zähnen ein riesiger Hund aus eben diesem Gebüsch auf sie zu. Speichel rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkeln, eine seltsame an Schleim erinnernde Substanz hing von seinen Seiten herunter und seine Augen glühten in einem beängstigenden Rot.

Yuris Beine versagten den Dienst. Er konnte nicht wegrennen, obwohl er das am Besten hätte tun sollen. Das große Tier kam weiter auf sie zu, ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den glühendroten Augen, das Knurren wurde lauter und bedrohlicher.

„Nicht bewegen."

Yuri hätte am liebsten losgelacht. An bewegen war gar nicht zu denken, das hätte ihm Murata gar nicht sagen müssen! Aber wie sollten sie nur wieder aus dieser Situation heraus kommen?

Als ob der andere seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er im Flüsterton: „ Geh jetzt ganz langsam ein paar Schritte zurück, bis du am Brunnen angekommen bist. Wenn ich jetzt sage, springst du hinein, o.k.?"

„Was hast du vor?" Yuri hasste die Angst in seiner Stimme, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nichts gegen sie tun!

„Uns retten, was sonst. Vertrau mir einfach, o.k.?"

Ein gehauchtes ja war Yuris einzige Antwort. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er an dem Rand des Beckens angelangt war. Seine schweißnassen Hände umfassten diesen so fest, dass seine Sehnen bis zum Zerreissen gespannt waren, immer den wilden Hund vor Augen, der seine Beute misstrauisch beäugte als ob er wüsste, was diese vorhatte.

„Jetzt!"

Ohne weiter nachzudenken tat Yuri das, was ihm gesagt wurde, und er sprang in den Brunnen hinter ihm. Zu seine Überraschung fing dieser plötzlich an, Wasser zu spucken, und einen Augenaufschlag später fand er sich schon in dem allzu bekannten Sprudel wieder, der ihn nach New Mao bringen würde.

Als Yuri das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, sah er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn etwas verwirrt anstarrten.

Zwar sah er Günter, aber das vertraute „Heika" blieb aus. Conrad hatte es anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen, und Gwendals Falten hatten ohne Zweifel an Zahl gewonnen.

Gleichgültig, was es auch war, das alle so verwirrte, es war egal, solange er vor diesem Hund gerettet worden war, oder das dachte er zumindest, bis er in Wolframs Augen sah.

Dort sah er etwas, das er noch nie gesehen hatte. E schien fast so als ob sie glühen würden. Dieser Blick ließ Yuri heiße Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen und ihn erbeben.

Ein leises Stöhnen neben ihm riss ihn aus dieser Trance und er drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die sich als Muratas entpuppte.

„Mann, das war ganz schön knapp! Das Vieh war ja gemein gefährlich," maulte dieser.

Auch die anderen schiene durch diese Äußerung wieder in das Hier und Jetzt gerufen zu werden.

Wolframs Blick verdunkelte sich, und was immer Yuri auch Momente zuvor noch darin gesehen hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen zog der junge von Bielefeld seinen schwarzen Mantel aus und schritt auf Yuri zu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der, dass es furchtbar kalt war, bedachte man die späte Stunde und das Wasser, in dem er gerade saß.

Wortlos reichte Wolfram ihm seine Hand, welche Yuri ergriff, und zog ihn aus dem Wasser.

Conrad tat dasselbe bei Murata.

Eine angenehme Wärme legte sich um Yuris Schultern, als Wolfram seinen Mantel um ihn legte, welchen der Kleinere dankbar annahm.

Nun fiel auch Günter wieder in sein normales Selbst und huschte zu Yuri, um ihn mit einem „Hekai" in eine luftabschnürende Umarmung zu ziehen. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es dem Schwarzhaarigen, sich von seinem übereifrigen Untergeben zu lösen, und auf Gwendals Geheiß begab sich die Gruppe in das Innere des Schlosses.

Ein paar Anweisungen an die Dienstmädchen später saßen Yuri und Murata in den heißen Bädern des Schlosses und erholten sich von dem abendlichen Schock, der ihnen noch spürbar in den Knochen saß.

„Wir hatten wirklich Glück, dass das Vieh uns nicht um die Ecke gebracht hat! Erinnere mich daran, dass ich niemals mehr auf dich höre, wenn du wieder einmal eine total bescheuerte Idee hast!", motze Yuri.

„Meine Idee war nicht bescheuert, wie sollte ich auch wissen, dass dieser Psychohund auf dem Friedhof ist!"

Bevor ein handfester Streit zwischen den beiden losbrechen konnte, betrat Conrad das Bad mit einem Stapel von Handtüchern und zwei Bademänteln bewaffnet.

„Die anderen sitzen alle im Kaminzimmer. Eure Kleider wurden auf eure Zimmer gebracht, damit ihr euch schnell umziehen könnt."

Zustimmend nickten die beiden. Wie sehr sie sich auch noch etwas länger in dieser Wärme hätten aufhalten wollen, konnten sie es nicht, da die anderen sicherlich eine Erklärung für ihre seltsame Kleidung, das plötzliche Auftauchen und ihr komisches Verhalten verlangen würden. Schnell trockneten sie sich ab und schlüpften in die bereitgelegten Bademäntel, um den Weg in ihre Zimmer anzutreten.

Auf dem Gang verabschiedeten sich die drei von einander. Yuri und Murata gingen auf dem schnellsten Weg in ihre Zimmer und Conrad schlug den Weg ins Kaminzimmer ein, um den anderen Bescheid zu geben, dass sie bald vollzählig sein würden.

Yuri betrat das schummrige Zimmer, das nur von einer einzelnen Öllampe erleuchtet wurde.

Auf dem Bett meinte er, seine schwarze Uniform zu entdecken, und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu.

Doch als er näher kam bemerkte er, dass es sich um etwas anderes handelte. Anstelle seiner Uniform lag da sein Halloween-Kostüm ausgebreitet mit einem kleinen weißen Zettel.

Verwundert nahm Yuri diesen und überflog die wenigen, schnell geschrieben Zeilen darauf.

_Hi Shibuya,_

_Halloween ist noch nicht vorbei._

_Gruß, _

_Murata_

Das Blut schoss dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Wangen und wieder einmal blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den schwarzen Humor seines Freundes zu verfluchen!

Wann hatte dieser denn nur die Zeit gefunden, diesen Zettel zu schreiben und einem der Dienstmädchen aufzutragen, dieses Kostüm zu waschen.

„Dieser Murata!", grummelte er.

Doch bevor er sich in weiteren Schimpftiraden verlieren konnte, bemerkte er eine weitere Präsenz im Raum. Blitzschnell drehte er sich zum Fenster um, dem er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

„Wer ist da?"

Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte Wolfram aus den Schatten auf und kam auf ihn zu. Erleichtert atmete Yuri aus. „Mann, hast du mich erschreckt! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so hier reinschleichen, ich dachte, du bist mit den anderen im Kaminzimmer!"

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, dies ist auch mein Zimmer, schließlich sind wir verlobt!"

Darauf verdrehte Yuri nur die Augen. Immer das selbe!

„Trotzdem hättest du mehr Licht anmachen können, dann hätte ich dich gleich bemerkt."

Yuri wandte sich wieder dem Kostüm zu, das auf dem Bett lag. Als der andere nichts sagte, wandte er sich nochmals dem Blonden zu.

Steinern starrte Wolfram ihn an und Yuri war es fast so, als ob der andere ihn Dank seines Feuerblicks schmelzen wollte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er kleinlaut und wünsche sich doch im gleichen Augenblick, er hätte es nicht getan, denn ein Gewitter sondersgleichen brach über ihm zusammen.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, in diesem Aufzug durch die Gegend zu laufen? Erstens ist es viel zu kalt dafür, denn wenn es dir entgangen sein sollte, wir haben Ende Oktober! Und zweitens bedecken dich diese Kleider kein bisschen. Wenn man das überhaupt Kleidung nennen kann! Sie lässt nichts im Dunkeln von deinem Körper! Wie kannst du dich nur anderen gegenüber so zur Schau stellen? Wer hat dich alles in diesem Aufzug gesehen? Wer?"

Yuri war während Wolframs Ausbruch immer mehr nach hinten gewichen so das er nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, völlig hilflos gegenüber der Wut des anderen.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal, Wolfram, so schlimm ist das Ganze nun auch wieder nicht." versuchte Yuri den anderen zu beschwichtigen, nur um das genaue Gegenteil zu erreichen.

„Nicht so schlimm?" explodierte Wolfram. „Es ist also nicht so schlimm, dass mein Verlobter halb bekleidet durch die Gegend läuft, so dass jeder ihn fast nackt sehen kann?"

Jetzt wurde es auch Yuri zuviel. Er hasste es, wenn Wolfram wieder einmal so Besitz ergreifend und eifersüchtig war.

„Ja, es ist egal, da es Halloween ist und jeder so rumläuft! Murata sieht keinen Deut besser aus!"

„Halloween?", fragte der Blonde überrumpelt. Was war das jetzt schon wieder?

„Ja, Halloween!", gab Yuri trotzig zurück.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich auch Wolfram wieder gefangen. „Das ist aber dennoch kein Grund, so herumzulaufen!"

Sauer drehte Yuri ihm den Rücken zu und nahm das Kostüm in die Hand, nur um Wolfram dann nochmals mit einem stechenden Blick zu bedenken. „Dreh dich um, ich will mich umziehen!"

„Was? Aber sicherlich nicht das Teil da!" Wolfram zeigte auf das Kostüm, als ob er es aufspießen wollte.

„Doch, genau das!" O.k., Yuri musste zugeben, dass er das allein aus Trotz machte und nicht, weil er das Kostüm tatsächlich anziehen wollte, aber es ging ihm einfach mächtig gegen den Strich, dass er sich Wolfram unterordnen sollte. Er selbst bestimmte, welche Kleidung er tragen wollte und welche nicht!

Geschockt schnappte Wolfram nach Luft. Das war der reinste Afro gegen ihn! Er funkelte Yuri noch einmal an, bevor er hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Zimmer verließ, nicht ohne kräftig die Tür knallen zu lassen.

Erleichtert atmete Yuri aus, bevor er das Kostüm in seinen Armen nochmals mit einem Blick bedachte. „Mist, jetzt muss ich es doch anziehen!" fluchte er leise. Und das alles wegen diesem blöden Wolfram!

Ca. 10 Minuten später betrat er das Kaminzimmer, in dem sich alle versammelt hatten.

Die Reaktion, die er bekam, glich der ersten an diesem Abend fast bis auf das Haar und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, wie eng die Lederhose anlag.

Wolfram ignorierte ihn vollkommen und Murata hatte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das dem glich, das eine Katze hatte, wenn sie gerade von warmer Milch genascht hatte.

Auch fiel Yuri auf, dass er sein Halloween Kostüm nicht trug, sondern nur seine normale Schuluniform.

/Dieser elende Mistkerl/

Conrad fing sich als erster wieder und räusperte sich. „Wie ich nach deiner Aufmachung zu urteilen vermag, ist Halloween, nicht?"

Wolframs Kopf schnappte hinauf und er sah seinen Bruder aus großen Augen an. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig sein, wenn sein König in solch einem Aufzug durch die Gegend lief! Wiederum waren er und die anderen sowieso immer viel zu nachsichtig mit Yuri gewesen.

Verschämt nickte Yuri leicht.

Darauf hin musste Conrad lachen und deutet auf die Tüten, die Yuri und Murata mitgebracht hatten. „Das erklärt auch den Berg von Süßigkeiten, den ihr mitgebracht habt!"

„Das haben wir alleine Shibuya zu verdanken!" warf Murata ein, worauf hin er einen giftigen Blick von Yuri bekam. Wolfram sah aus, als ob er kurz davor stand, irgend etwas abzufackeln.

Nun mischte sich auch Gwendal ein. „Was hat dieser seltsame Aufzug zu bedeuten?"

Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf Yuris Wangen und er sah zu Boden. Warum musste das auch immer ihm passieren.

„Es gibt ein Fest auf der Erde, das Halloween genannt wird," erklärte Murata und fuhr fort. „Auf die Nacht zum 1. November verkleiden sich die Kinder und Jugendlichen als Monster und Ähnliches, um dann von Haus zu Haus zu ziehen und Süßigkeiten zu sammeln. Eigentlich führt das Fest Halloween darauf zurück, dass man die bösen Geister vertreiben wollte und…"

Schnell fiel ihm Yuri ins Wort. „Das interessiert keinen hier! Halloween ist nur ein Spaß, bei dem man sich verkleidet, um Süßigkeiten zu bekommen, sonst spielt man den Leuten Streiche. Mehr ist es auch nicht." Er ließ seinen Blick schnell zu Wolfram schweifen.

Auf dessen Gesicht legte sich eine Art Verstehen und er schien nicht mehr allzu sauer zu sein.

Erfreut sprang Günter auf und meinte: „Ah! So ein Fest haben wir hier auch!" Doch bevor er sich in langen Erklärungen verlieren konnte´, fiel Yuri auch ihm ins Wort. „Wo ist eigentlich Greta?"

„Sie ist mit Mutter bei Ulrike. In der heutigen Nacht ist es üblich, dass sich die Frauen des Königreichs weissagen lassen, was ihre Zukunft für sie bereithält. Wir wussten ja auch bis auf ein paar Augenblicke, bevor du kamst, nicht, dass du heute überhaupt ankommen würdest."

Yuri lächelte leicht. Er wusste, dass Wolfram ihm durch diese Antwort eine Art Friedensangebot und Entschuldigung zukommen ließ.

„Ach so, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Schnaubend sah Wolfram zu ihm. „Als ob ich je zulassen würde, dass dir irgend etwas zustoßen würde!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Es war ja eigentlich auch nicht geplant, dass wir heute zurückkommen." Damit wandten sich wieder alle Augen auf Murata. In kurzen Sätzen schilderte dieser nun, was ihm und Yuri auf dem Friedhof widerfahren war.

„Das ist aber wirklich seltsam. Hunde verhalten sich eigentlich nie so… Besonders haben sie keine roten Augen," grübelte Conrad, nur um ein zustimmendes Nicken von Murata zu ernten.

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich auf den Friedhof gegangen?" wollte Wolfram verwirrt wissen.

„Eine Art Mutprobe." erwiderte Murata schnell.

„Mutprobe? Was hat das denn mit Mut zu tun?" schnaubte der Blonde verächtlich. „Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Mutproben, die ich ertragen musste!"

„Shibuya hat es gereicht." warf Murata genüsslich ein, nur um Yuri erröten zu sehen.

Überrascht sah Wolfram seinen Verlobten an, um ihn dann keck anzugrinsen.

„Wir wissen aber auch alle, dass Yuri ein Schwächling ist."

„Was? Bin ich nicht!" Sofort fingen die beiden wieder an sich zu zanken, und Günter sowie Conrad waren damit beschäftigt, sie zu beschwichtigen, während auf Gwendals Stirn sich die Falten vertieften und Murata sich köstlich amüsierte.

Das Ganze hätte noch ewig so weiter gehen können, wenn nicht plötzlich überstürzt einer von Wolframs Untergeben, seiner persönlichen Leibwache, herein gestürmt wäre.

Der arme Junge war völlig außer Atem, die Augen schreckgeweitet.

„Meister Wolfram! Es ist etwas Schreckliches vorgefallen!"

Sofort war Wolfram wieder in seiner professionellen Einstellung und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Was ist geschehen? Sprich!"

Keuchend, die Hand auf die Brust gedrückt, japste der Junge verzweifelt nach Luft.

Schnell füllte Yuri ein Glas mit Wasser und reichte es ihm. „Trink und dann erzähl."

Dankbar nahm der Soldat das Angebot an und schüttete das Wasser hinunter. Zwei weitere Sekunden schnappte er nach Luft, bevor er wieder Haltung annahm, um Wolfram Bericht zu erstatten.

„Es sind seltsame Schatten auf dem Hof gesichtet worden. Wir wissen nicht, woher sie kommen, aber sie haben schon die Mitglieder der äußeren Palastwache angegriffen!"

„Was!"

Sofort war das ganze Zimmer in Alarmbereitschaft.

Die äußere Palastwache waren handverlesene Männer mir exzellenter Ausbildung, denen weder Dämonen noch Menschen so schnell etwas antun konnten. Dass seltsame Schatten sie so schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt haben sollten, war alles andere als beruhigend.

Conrad handelte schnell und wandte sich an die anderen.

„Wolfram, du bleibst bei Yuri und Murata! Wir schauen uns die Sache mal genauer an! Du!" Damit zeigte er auf den Soldaten. „Verständige sofort die innere Wache, damit sie Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit bringt!"

Eifrig nickte dieser und rannte, dicht gefolgt von Conrad, Gwendal und Günter, aus der Tür.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" Ängstlich sah Yuri die beiden anderen im Zimmer verbliebenen an.

„Nein." meinte Wolfram entschlossen. „Wir werden hier bleiben, meine Brüder schaffen das auch so. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist!" Er sah Yuri fest an und dieser wusste, dass Wolfram recht hatte, auch wenn er diese Tatsache nicht mochte. Er war den Anderen da draußen keine Hilfe. Jetzt noch nicht.

So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten, rannte Conrad über den Hof zum Tor. Dort angekommen, erwartete ihn ein Bild der Grauens. Ein etwa 2 Meter großer Schatten schleuderte die ihn angreifenden Soldaten mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit weg, dass es schon fast bewundernswert war. Aber nur fast, da die markerschütternden Schreie der Soldaten durch die Nacht hallten.

„Bleibt zurück!" befahl der Braunhaarige, woraufhin alle Soldaten in einen Abstand von drei Metern zu dem Ungetüm zurückwichen. Ein paar Vereinzelte schleiften ihre verletzten Kameraden in Sicherheit.

Ein kurzer Blick sagte Conrad, dass keiner lebensgefährlich verletzt war. Daraufhin schenkte er dem Schatten wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne zu zögern zog er sein Schwert und ging in Angriffsstellung. Hunderte von Männern taten es ihm nach.

„Was ist das?" Gewendal war zu seinem Bruder gestoßen.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Wo ist Günter?"

„Er kümmert sich um die Seiteneingänge. Bis jetzt sind dort zwar keine weiteren Gegner aufgetaucht, aber wer weiß, wie lange das noch so bleiben wird!"

Ein kurzes Nicken, dann Anweisungen, das Ungetüm zu umzingeln. Das schien sich von dem Ganzen aber wenig beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Wir werden es zusammen angreifen! In Position!"

Unter wilden Kampfgeschrei stürzten sie sich auf den Schatten, nur um auf nichts zu treffen. Mit viel Schwung rasten sie in ihre Gefährten, die von der anderen Seite angriffen.

Der Schatten war verschwunden. Verwirrtes Gemurmel erhob sich.

„Ruhe! Wir wissen nicht, wo es jetzt ist! Lasst eure Deckung nicht sinken!"

„Kommandeur! Es sind noch weitere Schatten an den Seiteneingängen aufgetaucht!"

Conrad fluchte, bevor er sich Gwendal zuwand. Dieser sah ihn nur kurz an bevor er meinte: „Halte hier die Stellung, ich werde mich darum kümmern!"

Kaum war Gwendal aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden, hörte Conrad hinter sich ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen.

Er konnte den mächtigen Schlag des Schattens gerade noch parieren, sonst hätte dieser ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die massiven Mauern das Schlosses gedonnert.

Aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden wusste Conrad, dass er dem Ding nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Durch seine Arme schoss ein grausamer Schmerz, der ihn fast ohnmächtig werden ließ.

„Kommandeur!" Ein orangefarbener Wirbel stützte sich auf das Ding, das so schnell verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war.

„Yosaku!" Ein kurzes Lächeln das Dankes, das erwidert wurde, dann wieder angespanntes Warten, wo der Feind das nächste Mal ohne Vorwarnung auftauchen würde.

Die Schreie des Kampfes hallten bis in das Kaminzimmer und Yuri sowie Wolfram mussten an sich halten, um nicht zu ihrem Kameraden zu stürmen.

Yuri hatte schon unzählige Male versucht, Wolfram umzustimmen, doch der blieb hartnäckig.

„Morgif ist nicht hier, das heißt, du bist ohne Waffe. So können wir nicht kämpfen, nicht zu vergessen, dass du nicht besonders gut darin bist!"

Weitere beschwichtigende Worte von Murata hielten den jungen Mao in dem Zimmer, wenn ihm auch nichts je so schwer vorgekommen war.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Geräusch im Gang und Wolfram wandte sich ihm gespannt zu.

Seine Hände umfassten den Griff seines Schwertes fester, das er beim ersten Schrei von draußen gezogen hatte. Er musste Yuri beschützen, egal, was da auch von außen kommen mochte.

Er spürte, wie ihm Schweißtropfen von der Stirn tropften. Er hasste es einfach, nur warten zu müssen, obwohl er das Kampfgeschrei von draußen hören konnte. Aber wichtiger als seine Kämpferehre war ihm, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinter sich zu beschützen.

Nicht weil er der Mao war und damit sein König, oder weil sie verlobt waren, auch wenn er oft das Gefühl hatte, dass Yuri dieses Mischgeschick ihrer zweiten Begegnung nur allzu gerne rückgängig machen würde, sondern allein, weil er diesen Jungen mehr als alles andere liebte.

/Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken, schalt er sich selbst. /Beschütze ihn einfach/

Obwohl seine ganzen Sinne auf die Tür vor sich gerichtet waren, spürte er die Gefahr doch noch rechtzeitig, die aus einer anderen Richtung kam.

Ein gehetzter Blick nach Rechts bestätigte ihm, dass etwas Schwarzes an den Fenstern hing.

Gerade noch im rechtzeitigen Augeblick konnte er Yuri aus der Schusslinie reißen, bevor ein stechender Schmerz seinen Arm hinauf fuhr.

Yuris Aufschrei bestätigte ihm, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war, aber soweit konnte er jetzt nicht denken. Es war jetzt egal, das Einzige, was wirklich zählte war, den Jungen in seinen Arme am schnellsten aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Er musste Yuri beschützen.

Yuris ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Tür vor sich gerichtet gewesen. Wolfram hatte sich schützend vor ihn gestellt und er konnte Muratas Präsenz hinter sich spüren.

Das Knacken und Schaben von draußen wurde lauter und es war klar, dass gleich etwas durch diese Tür kommen würde; umso überraschter war er, als Wolfram ihn plötzlich von den Füßen riss und sich über ihn warf.

Das harte Aufkommen auf dem Boden ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und ihm wurde ein paar Sekunden schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, was er sah, Blut. Erschocken schrie er auf und seine Panik verstärkte sich nur noch, als er bemerkte, dass das rote Lebenselixier aus Wolframs Arm floss.

Er wollte dem anderen helfen und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch Wolfram hielt ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Boden gedrückt.

„Was…" Weiter kam er nicht, als er auch schon vom den Blonden hochgerissen und von sich gestoßen wurde.

Erst jetzt sah Yuri den Verantwortlichen für Wolframs Wunde.

Ein riesiges schwarzes Ding, das drohend über ihnen schwebte. Wolfram hatte sich wieder in Kampfposition begeben, auch wenn er äußerst wacklig auf seinen Beinen stand.

Das Blut floss jetzt frei herunter und benässte den Boden.

Yuris Augen weiten sich noch mehr, als das Ding auf Wolfram zuschoss.

„Vorsicht!"

Doch das hätte er gar nicht zu schreien brauchen. Mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und Leichtigkeit wich Wolfram dem Angriff aus und startete seinerseits selbst einen, der jedoch durch das Ding hindurch glitt, als wäre es aus Luft.

Wolfram war zwar im ersten Augenblick erschrocken, doch im nächsten hatte er sich auch schon wieder gefangen und verwandte seinen überflüssigen Schwung, sodass er sich schnell von dem Ungetüm wegbewegen konnte.

Mit Entsetzten bemerkte Yuri, dass er das Ding von ihnen weglockte. Er wollte schreien und Wolfram zurufen, dass er verschwinden sollte, doch sein Mund wurde überraschend zugehalten und er nach hinten in die Schatten gezogen.

Frustriert wich Conrad zurück. Egal, was er auch versuchte, er konnte diese Dinger nicht besiegen! Kurz nachdem sie das erste angegriffen hatten, hatten sich noch weitere zu diesem gesellt und nun hatten sie es schon mit sechs dieser Kreaturen zu tun.

Wann immer sie diese Dinger auch angreifen wollten, lösten diese ihre Materie auf und verschwanden, nur um an einem anderen Punkt wieder aufzutauchen und sie wiederum anzugreifen. Nur das er und seine Leute sich nicht in Luft auflösen konnten und somit die ganze Stärke der Monster zu spüren bekamen.

Er hatte gehört, dass es Gwendal und Günter kein Stück besser ging und seine Sorge galt Yuri.

Er wusste zwar, dass Wolfram den Mao beschützen würde, aber wenn er schon nicht mit diesen Dingern fertig wurde, wie sollte es dann seinem kleinen Bruder gelingen?

„Kommandeur, nicht unachtsam werden! Diese Monster haben uns zu einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Tänzchen eingeladen und wir wollen sie doch nicht enttäuschen!"

Conrad lächelte seinen Freund kurz an und schlug sich dann wieder in den Kampf.

Um Wolfram drehte sich alles. Er verlor sehr viel Blut, auch wenn er nicht recht wusste, wo die Wunde war.

Zwar hatte das Ding ihn nicht mehr getroffen, da er ihm erfolgreich ausweichen konnte, aber immer wenn er es angreifen wollte, verschwand es.

So konnte er nicht gewinnen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Kräfte merklich nachließen.

/Ich darf Yuri diesem Monster nicht ausliefern! Er könnte ihm nichts entgegensetzen! Selbst wenn er sich wieder in den Mao verwandelt/

Durch diesen Gedanken schöpfte er wieder neue Kraft und griff seinen Gegner erneut an.

Yuri dachte, dass er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand, als die unbekannte Gestalt ihn in die Schatten zog.

Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen und biss mit voller Kraft auf die Hand, die ihm da den Mund zuhielt, nur um ein schmerzvolles Wimmern zu hören.

Der Griff verstärkte sich aber nur, anstatt sich zu lockern und plötzlich spürte er Lippen an seinem Ohr, die ihm etwas zuflüsterten.

„Hör auf damit, Shibuya! Du willst doch nicht, dass uns dieses Ding da bemerkt, oder?"

/Murata/ Den hatte er ja völlig vergessen!

Murata nahm seine Hand von Yuris Mund und drehte den anderen zu sich um, so dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Wir müssen jetzt ganz leise sein, wenn wir Wolfram helfen wollen! Das Monster weiß nicht, dass wir auch hier sind, anscheinend hat es uns vergessen. Es scheint es auch nicht auf dich abgesehen zu haben! Es ist eher so, als ob es ihm egal ist, wen es da angreift!"

Jetzt wo es sein Freund sagte fiel es Yuri auch auf. Sonst griffen die Gegner immer ihn an und zwar offen und machten sich nicht die Mühe erst gegen anderen Gegner anzutreten. Außerdem hatte das Monster ihn gesehen und doch war es jetzt so als ob es ihn völlig vergessen hätte.

„Und wie sollen wir ihm helfen?", fragte Yuri verzweifelt. „ Es löst sich doch ständig auf!"

Murata grübelte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber auch das Teil muss doch irgendeine Schwachstelle haben, oder!"

/Kurz, er weiß es auch nicht! Aber wir müssen Wolfram helfen! Lange hält er diese Tempo nicht mehr durch/ Ängstlich sah Yuri zu dem Blonden, der schon merklich außer Puste war.

Wolfram parierte einen Schlag seines schwarzen Gegners nur mit Mühe.

Er war an die Grenzen seiner Kraft gestoßen und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun könnte.

/Aber ich muss Yuri beschützen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. /Egal was auch kommt, ich muss ihn beschützen! Verdammt, das Ding muss doch irgendeinen Schwachpunkt haben/

Bei einem nächsten parierten Schlag riss die Wunde an seinem Arm noch mehr auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kämpfte Wolfram verbissen weiter und etwas von seinem Blut traf seinen Gegner.

/Ich muss ihn weiter angreifen, wenn ich auch nichts anderes tun kann, muss ich ihn wenigstens weiter von Yuri fernhalten, vielleicht kann er ja eine Chance zur Flucht finden. Ich muss ihn irgendwie raus bringen/

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stütze er sich auf das Monster und schlug zu, nur um ein atemberaubendes Schmerzensjaulen als Antwort zu bekommen.

Er… er hatte es getroffen!

Verwirrt zog sich Wolfram etwas zurück und sah, wie eine blaue Masse aus der Wunde tropfe. Das war Blut. Vielleicht blaues Blut, aber Blut! Das hieß, er hatte das verdammte Ding verletzt, aber wie? Dann fiel der Blick auf sein rotes Blut, das sich mit dem blauen vermischte.

Dort, wo sein Blut hingespritzt war, dort hatte er das Monster auch verletzen können!

Das war es!

„Yuri!"

Yuri sprang auf und ohne weiter auf Murata zu achten, war er an Wolframs Seite.

„Was?"

Der Blonde, dessen Gesicht schon merklich weiß geworden war, sah ihn an. „Hol Wasser! Soviel Wasser wie es geht! Dahinten muss irgendwo eine Waschschale stehen! Und wenn du es hast, schütte es über das Ungeheuer und mach schnell!"

Das Ungeheuer war wieder zu sich gekommen und griff Wolfram jetzt nur noch brutaler an. Dieser trug viele Schnittwunden davon, da er ihm nicht mehr schnell genug ausweichen konnte. Doch jetzt, da er wusste, wie er das Ding vor sich besiegen konnte, war er zuversichtlich.

„Hier ist das Wasser!", rief Yuri und schütte den ganzen Inhalt der Waschschale in weitem Bogen auf das Ungeheuer.

Kaum hatte das Wasser das Ungeheuer durchnässt, griff Wolfram es an.

Jetzt, wo sein Schwert ein Ziel fand, hatte das Ding keine Chance mehr gegen ihn und mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen setzte er es außer Gefecht.

Schwer atmend stand er vor dem schwarzen Klumpen, als ihm seinerseits schwarz vor Augen wurde und er in die Knie sackte.

Sofort eilte Yuri zu ihm und fing ihn auf.

Wolfram nahm nur einen leichten Duft nach Blumen wahr, der verdammt nach Badezusatz roch, als er in völlige Schwärze und Ohnmacht viel.

„Wolfram! Wolfram!" Vorsichtig rüttelte Yuri am Körper den Blonden.

„Bewege ihn nicht so stark, Shibuya!"

Sofort hörte Yuri auf und sah Murata an.

„Was sollen wir nur machen, er ist schwer verletzt!"

„Keine Sorge, ich hole einen Arzt und du bleibst bei ihm! Jetzt wissen wir endlich, wie wir diese Monster schlagen können und das haben wir ihm zu verdanken." Murata sah Wolfram einen Augenblick anerkennend an, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

„Warte, Murata, da draußen sind noch mehr von den Dingern!" Doch Murata hörte ihn schon nicht mehr.

Yuri wollte aufspringen und seinem Freund hinterher laufen, als Wolfram plötzlich gequält aufstöhnte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Murata vergessen und all seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Wolfram.

Zärtlich strich er dem anderen durchs Haar und flüsterte. „Keine Angst, es wird alles wieder gut!"

Wolfram hatte so tapfer gekämpft und war so schwer verwundet worden, dass es Yuri die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Schnell wischte er diese weg und bettet Wolframs Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „Hoffentlich kommt der Arzt schnell."

Die Kunde, wie die Monster zu besiegen waren, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und es war kein Problem mehr, sie zu besiegen. Es wurden ein paar Regenzauber gesprochen, die die schwarzen Monster angreifbar machten, welche der übrig gebliebenen Streitmacht des Mao nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen hatten!

Conrad nahm die Information, dass Wolfram diese Schwäche entdeckt hatte, mit Überraschung, doch noch viel mehr mit Stolz entgegen. Über Nacht herrschten vereinzelt Kämpfe, doch als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Wipfel der Berge überschritten, war der ganze Zauber vorbei.

Die Zahl der Verletzten war zwar nicht gering, aber es gab keine Verluste.

Die Helligkeit der ersten Sonnenstrahlen weckte auch Wolfram, der sich die Hand vor das Gesicht hielt. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sein Arm nicht mehr schmerzte. Ein Heiler musste ihn geheilt und die unliebsamen Erfahrungen der gestrigen Nacht ausgelöscht haben.

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde aber von einem Paar energischer Arme wieder in die Kissen gedrückt.

„Du sollst noch nicht aufstehen."

„Yuri?", frage Wolfram verwirrt.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und sah ihn an. „Der Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst mindestens den heutigen Tag noch im Bett bleiben. Zwar sind deine Wunden geheilt, aber durch den hohen Blutverlust bist du noch sehr schwach."

Leicht nickte Wolfram, das machte Sinn.

Als er wieder zu Yuri schaute bemerkte er, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr ansah.

„Yuri?"

Bei genauerem Hinsehen sah er, wie sich Tränen den Weg über die Wangen des anderen bahnten.

So schnell es sein körperlicher Zustand erlaubte, setzte Wolfram sich auf und sah den Schwarzhaarigen hilflos an „Hey, warum weinst du…"

Doch Yuri zeigte nicht das geringste Anzeichen, aufhören zu wollen.

„Schwächling, hey, hört auf, o.k.! Yuri…" Wolframs Augen verdunkelten sich. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Plötzlich sah der Mao ihn an. „Tu so was nie mehr, hört du? Du darfst nie mehr dein Leben für mich einsetzen! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Energisch wischte Yuri die Tränen weg und sah Wolfram an.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen." Yuris Augen weiten sich und er wollte widersprechen.

Doch Wolfram fuhr einfach fort. „Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich mich nie mehr so zurichten lasse! Pah… Dieses dumme Monster hat sich was eingebildet!" Schmollend saß Wolfram auf dem Bett.

Yuri sah ihn ein paar Sekunden baff an, bevor er ihm eine Kopfnuss gab.

„Du bist ein Idiot! Also sei still!"

Verwirrt blickte Wolfram in an, bevor er empört Luft holte.

„Ich bin verletzt! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Schwächling! Ohne mich wärst du total aufgeschmissen!" Die Wangen des Blonden färbten sich rosa vor lauter Aufregung.

Doch bevor er weiter zetern konnte, schnappte Yuri ihn sich und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst still sein."

Wolframs Wangen wurden nur noch röter und dann zog er einen überraschten Yuri zu sich in die Kissen.

„Ich glaube, das muss ich mir von so einem Schwächling nicht sagen lassen."

Damit küsste er Yuri richtig, der nicht das Geringste dagegen hatte.

Auf einem der viele Balkone des Schlosses stand Murata und ließ seinen Blick über die Aufräumarbeiten der letzten Nacht schweifen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Präsenz hinter sich und drehte sich um. Dort stand Ulrike, die ihn aufmerksam musterte.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Muratas Gesicht und er fragte: „Was führt dich denn hierher?"

„Ich habe gespürt, dass etwas schreckliches im Gange ist und bin sofort hierher gekommen; leider bin ich offensichtlich zu spät gekommen."

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen." erwiderte der Junge.

Das Mädchen sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du hast nicht zufällig irgendetwas damit zu tun, oder?"

„Ich?" Gespielt verletzt legte Murata seine Hand auf sein Herz. „Wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass sich an Halloween die Tore der verschiedenen Welten öffnen, wenn man eine Weltenreise unternimmt? Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, uns vor diesem bösen Nachbarshund zu schützen, dem seine Herrchen das Fell um die Augen rot gefärbt und ihm Schleim an das Halsband gehängt haben."

Ulrike sah ihn strafend an.

„Das hätte schlecht ausgehen können!"

„Ach was!" winkte Murata ab. „Es sind Shibuya und die anderen, da geht schon nichts schief!"

Er lächelte.

Ulrike sah Murata wortlos an bevor sie meinte:

„Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, was los war, deswegen konnten die Monster dir als einzigem auch nichts anhaben! Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Murata zuckte nur die Arme. „Es war Halloween und außerdem konnte Wolfram eifrig Punkte bei Shibuya sammeln."

Damit wandte er sich grinsend zur aufgehenden Sonne.

Halloween war immer noch sein liebster Tag, um Streiche zu spielen.

ENDE

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Bis zur nächsten Fanfiction.


End file.
